Stay with me
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: Being constantly ignored by your Older Brother is never easy. However, there is always someone you can turn to. JinXTsubaki ONESHOT


Just a short One-Shot Fanfic of the Pairing I adore in BlazBlue: JinXTsubaki. This is just the beginning, and there's more JinXTsubaki Fanfic coming from me, later. Anyways, Read and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope! I do not own Blazblue. If I did, it'll be so weird that your eyes will automatically be gouged out from your head.

*Gasp*

He felt his blood froze in place as he watched in horror at the sight in front of him. His brother Ragna, is again conversing happily with their baby sister, Saya, who is lying on her bed. They're giggling to each other, his brother appears to be holding one of her hands, he gasped loudly, but they didn't hear him.

"Tch!"

He silently closed the door back, and decided to leave them be. He had just about enough of this, maybe he will just accept the fact that Saya is a girl, who needs much more attention to his older brother than him, and due to the fact that she's almost always get sick. As he thought over this, he realized that his hand hasn't let go of the door knob yet, he was being tempted to kick the door open, and shout right in their faces, but he restrained himself, and released his rather tight grip on the knob. He proceeded to walk off to the place known as his… Comfort Zone.

* * *

He smiled to himself as he picked up a small stone, and threw it across the lake, emitting a small, splashing sound. His rather long, soft golden hair swaying gracefully with the wavering wind. He gave a sigh of relief as he listened to the sound of the blowing breeze and chirping of birds nearby, the view of mountains are on the horizon. He walked off to a nearby tree, and settled under it's comforting shade, he leaned his back on the tree's branch, and placed his arms on the back of his head, serving as his pillow.

He looked at the clear, blue sky and recounted on what happened earlier, a vision of what he saw suddenly formed on his mind. He shrugged it off, annoyingly.

"What a drag…"

He slowly closed his eyes, and let himself drift off to a peaceful sleep.

"JIN!!"

His eyes burst open, as he heard the sound of his name. That voice is not a mystery to him. He will never forget that voice, the voice of his long-time friend, the girl who has been friends with him since his early childhood. However, he was surprise to see her now, because she said to him once that she wouldn't be able to see him for a while. Because, her family will visit a relative somewhere, and will stay there for a couple of days.

_**(Flasback)**_

"_Jin."_

_He felt worriness enter his heart as he looked at her. She looked sad._

"_Hmm? What's wrong, Tsubaki?"_

_She placed both of her hands on his chest, and sobbed bitterly._

"_Oh, Jin! I-I have to be away for a while!"_

"…_Really? Why?"_

"_My family said that we will visit a close relative somewhere, but I said to them countless of times that I don't want to come, but they still insisted me, saying that it will be an embarrassment to the Yayoi family if I didn't come."_

"…"

_Jin was speechless, he tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, he just placed a hand on her back, and caressed it, hoping it would calm her down._

"_I don't… *Sniff* I don't want to be away from you…"_

_A vision suddenly formed on Jin's mind as she said that. A cursed image of her younger sister, Saya, saying the exact same thing to his older brother, Ragna. He gritted his teeth as he shrugged off the image out of his mind._

"_Me too, Tsubaki… Me too…"_

_She continued to sob on his chest. His shirt now damp with her tears. He smiled, and started to hum a song as he continued caressed her back. _

_Tsubaki secretly listened to it, and fought the urge hum her own song, so as to serve as a reply to him. Jin's humming is enough to calm her down, slowly._

"_**He has such a sweet voice.**__"_

_Within moments, her crying ceased. She wiped the rest of her tears, and lifted her head to look at Jin._

"_Feeling better?"_

"_Yes… Thank you, Jin."_

_She paused for a while to rest her head on Jin's chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist._

"_Jin… I… I will try my best to return as quickly as I can… Please, wait for me. Please?"_

"_Of course, Tsubaki. I will." _

"_**Jin… **__"_

_**(End of Flasback)**_

"JIN! JIN!"

This time, the voice is louder, it is accompanied by sounds of running footsteps. He smiled as he saw the girl coming closer and closer, he could clearly make out the long, crimson hair swaying uncontrollably with each step she made, she is smiling as she continuously waved a hand on him.

She stopped in front him, both of her hands are on her knees, and she is breathing heavily due to the running she made earlier. She is wearing an elegant black dress with long, tight sleeves, and high-heeled white boots. He felt uncomfortable due to the fact that he is wearing a white, long-sleeved polo shirt, black pants, and white rubber shoes.

"Tsubaki…"

The Red-head lifted her head, and she suddenly kneeled down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jin… I've… I've missed you!"

He smiled, and placed a hand on her back.

"That was rather quick."

"Well, my family took notice of me. And said that I can go on home ahead of them…"

"Oh! I see…"

Tsubaki proceeded to sit beside him, then rested her head on his left shoulder.

"You know… I know it's only been days since I left…" She used both of her arms to grip his left arm. "But… For me… It feels like months…"

Jin didn't respond.

"…? Jin?"

Still, he didn't respond.

She moved her head closer, and she could see that Jin looks somewhat… Sad. It's like he's thinking of something… Very deep.

"Jin… Jin, are you okay?"

Jin's eyes suddenly heightened, and he shook his head.

"Oh, ummm… Sorry…"

"Jin… Is there something, troubling you?"

Jin thought about answering her question truthfully, should he tell her what's been troubling him? He remembered that he hadn't tell Tsubaki about his troubles regarding his siblings. But, he doesn't want to burden her by telling her his problems. She came home, she came home because of him. Still, he can't help thinking that the same scenario is happening to Ragna and Saya, just merely thinking about it made his blood boil. He has to forget… He has to. But, how?

"Jin?"

"Oh… Ummm… Nothing! Nothing is troubling me at all."

He smiled, hiding his worried face. He's very good at it. However, he can never fool HER.

"You're lying."

"Huh? Of course not. What are you talking about, Tsubaki?"

"Jin… Please… Tell me what's troubling you."

"Tsubaki… I---"

"Jin… You helped me so much whenever I have troubles of my own, whenever I have problems, you will always willing to assist me, and I'm thankful for that. Now, let me do the same for you. Jin… Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Jin knew he can never escape her, she knew him well enough to tell wether he is lying or not. He succumbed to her request, and he lowered his head in defeat.

"My… My older brother…"

"Ignoring you?"

Jin's head darted up, at the realization of Tsubaki's answer.

"How did---"

She put a finger on his lips, interrupting him. "Jin… I knew all along. I saw the two of you arguing once, and I knew that was the cause of your troubles."

"I see…"

Jin refused to look at her. He's rather embarrassed. She knew all along.

"But, Jin. You shouldn't dwell on it. Your brother loves you, Don't worry."

"I can't… I can't take being ignored by my brother… I always find ways to make him notice me, but he will just shrug me off, like I wasn't there at all. I'm afraid… of the fact that someday, he might leave me all alone."

Tsubaki then lifted his right hand, and interlocked her fingers with him using her left hand.

"He might leave you, Jin. But… I won't."

Jin looked at her, and he could clearly see that she was smiling.

"Tsubaki…"

She inched her face close to his ear. "Jin… You can always… Stay with me…" She whispered.

Jin felt contentedness enter him, as he listened to her statement.

"Tsubaki… Thank you."

She smiled, and leaned in her head on his shoulder, once more. He snaked his left arm around her, pulling her close to him. Together, they watched the surroundings of their childhood meeting place. Together, they listened to the familiar sounds of the rustling leaves, chirping birds and dancing flowers. This is the place where they can at peace. Because in this place, it's only the two of them, it's all about them, and nothing more.

"Jin?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you missed me?"

"Tsubaki…"

"I've missed you… So much, Jin." She closed her eyes, and savoured her most treasured moment in her life. To be close to Jin, even in her sleep.

"I've missed you, too… Tsubaki."

He could clearly see that she is now fast asleep. And he realized that their fingers are still tightly interlocked with each other.

His precious friend, Tsubaki. She is the one. He can forget all about his jealousy towards Saya and his anger towards Ragna through her. She will be his reason… To stop this useless Sibling Rivalry, once and for all.

As Jin finished his thoughts, he smiled contentedly, and let himself drift into sleep. But, as he did so, Tsubaki mumbled something in her own sleep.

"_**Jin… Please, stay with me… I love you so much, Jin…"**_

This Fanfic is a little bit rushed, I know. But, I still hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, give me reviews and feedbacks, okay? Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
